pokemon_planet_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guapin 6
Guapin 6 is the second game of the Elogan series released on October 12, 2013 worldwide, and it would have been the first Elogan game if it were released on August 27, 2012. First game of Elogan being Guapin: Starsho Life (Released November 18, 2012, Announced April 4, 2012) The Development of the Project was Announced on October 16, 2011. It was fully announced on March 25, 2012 for a release of simply, 2012. History Development On August 7, 2010, Juyoma Tinashi (ティナシ ジュヨマ) concepted Jarome Ushina fighting a new dark monster, now known as Dukashame. On August 29, 2010 Pre-Production began Proudly and Awesome. Dukashame was Patented and sculpted, so was the more Realistic version of Jarome. from August 31, 2010 to April 27, 2014, more and more new characters and returning characters were concepted, Patented, and sculpted as well. On January 31, 2011, Initial Production began with the concepts, Patents, and sculpts of New character Riley. Marketing & Release The game was teased at TGS 2010 and E3 2011. On October 4, 2011, Nintendo stated that a sixth installment of Guapin is Exclusive to 3DS, Wii U, PS3 slim model 2, and an Xbox 360 New model. On October 12, 2011, a countdown for the Announcement of the game started showing. Juesoft announced it's details and unveiled it's patents of realistic quills and amphibious skin at the Nintendo Futorus Conference on October 16, 2011. On January 12, 2012, Nintendo announced at a product conference that the new Guapin Game was in Full Production. The Full Announcement rose on March 25, 2012, with a release date showing "2012". an Announcement on June 21, 2012 showed the release Date of "2013". on November 18, 2012, Guapin 6 showed a release date of "October 2013". On December 12, 2012, the beginner allies were unveiled in full as Ojukame, Shoshin, Ayowui, and Fashika. There was also the Pre-Unveil of Dukashame. Dukashame was not fully unveiled until December 26, 2012. On February 17, 2013, the release date showed "October 12, 2013". On August 4, 2013, they were planning to delay the release to April 11, 2014, but things got alot better a day after. On the Night of October 11, 2013, Youmo! sold the first boxes. Bolimuam got a box for the Wii U, Fox-X123 got a box for PS3 Super Slim, Dekrom got a box for Xbox 360 E, and Jittokando got a box for Nintendo 3DS. On June 20, 2013, the game was announced for PS4, and Xbox One. On the Early Morning of April 5, 2014, Youmo! sold the first boxes for PS4/Xbox One. Kikeblast got a box for the PS4, and Derryferry got a box for the Xbox One. On March 17, 2015, Guapin 6 was the first game to be announced for the day as an exclusive game to the nintendo Switch. on the night of March 7, 2017, Youmo sold the first box for Nintendo Switch to Makyrie. Sequelities Prequelities Successor Guapin 7 ~ August 6, 2016 in Japan, October 21, 2016 elsewhere, New 3DS, Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, Doubldash; April 6, 2017 in Japan, May 5, 2017 elswhere, Switch Predecessor Guapin 5 ~ September 11, 2010 in Japan for DS, PS2 Slim, PS3 Slim, and Xbox 360 S; February 28, 2011 for 3DS; June 12, 2011 elsewhwere